Always There For Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is stressed and decides to go to his human friends's world but a witch is after him as revenge for stopping Rumpel but with the power of friendship, they can stop her before she ruins things for Shrek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**The idea for this has been in my head most of this week and I had to write this.**

**I know my good friend Inyunaruto365 has a similar idea but this is different from hers but I hope you guys like...**

* * *

Snowgre was stunned seeing his older cousin at his ice castle home but saw stress in Shrek's eyes as the half yeti/ogre wondered what was wrong and knew his cousin nee4ded to get away from here and smiled knowing where he wanted to go as he began casting a spell cracking his knuckles as magic surrounded Shrek as he vanished but Snowgre smiled knowing his cousin would be safe in Earth with his human friends knowing he was stressed after what had happened when he was in the alternate Far, Far Away and knew that he'd told Fiona and the others but they thought it was a dream he'd had but he believed his cousin and hoped he was okay knowing how lonely things could be as he knew his wife Snowflake had vanished.

* * *

In the human world or otherwise known as Earth in the Robert's house, Carley was watching Ah My Goddess and listening to it on her earbuds unaware that her best friend was coming but she was a little sad because Leah had gone on a field trip and wouldn't be back until later and she sighed running her hand over her dragon necklace that had the power to take her to Duloc where her best ogre friend lived but today she wasn't in the mood but sighed as she lay on the bed after watching the episode as she was wiped out from dancing and college but she smiled imagining what Shrek and the others were doing right now and knew they'd be worried she and Leah hadn't came to Duloc in a while as her blue eyes closed but Shrek sighed opening the closet door going into her room but smiled softly seeing her asleep on the bed knowing she was wiped out like when she and Snowgre stayed up late playing role playing games or talking about things that had happened in their lives.

He saw that there were drawings of Aria above her bed as he knew that she still went there but knew that Leah was probably doing something in her room but he couldn't leave here as he was feeling exhausted himself but lay on the bed beside the young adult but smelled onions off her breath knowing her love of onions.

He hadn't had much sleep in a while thanks to his kids but liked the peace here and drifted off...

* * *

Leah then entered through the front door and headed upstairs.

She knew Carley had missed her seeing she'd been away all day at a tournament but entered her room but smiled seeing her best friends together taking an nap but decided to leave them alone...

* * *

Later the next morning after David had gone to school, Leah smiled seeing Shrek using the stove and smelt eggs cooking but she wondered what he was doing here but listened to him rant about the stress of being a family man but she knew hugging him that he was still the same as he always was.

"You asked Snowg to send you here?

You normally never let him do this." she said.

"I know but I had no choice." he replied yawning.

"Is Carley still asleep up there?" she asked.

They then heard sounds from the living room and the male heard laughter as he followed Leah there but she smiled seeing Carley watching TV and watching anime.

She then felt them hug her as she blushed at the attention she was getting.

She saw sadness in her ogre friend's hazel eyes and wondered what was bothering him.

"The others wouldn't believe me when I told them about being in the other Far, Far Away but I was stressed and having a hard day.

You guys understand, right?" he said yawning.

Leah nodded as she saw him yawn knowing he was still tired as he lay on the couch.

She saw his eyes close in sleep but saw her friend smile.

"We need to go, okay?

We're going to be late." she said.

Carley folded her arms but relented.

She put a blanket over the ogre male as they left but she hoped he'd be okay until they got back...


	2. Calming His Fear

**Always There For Friends**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

Shrek's hazel eyes opened around noon but noticed the blanket over him but sniffed it smelling that rock chick perfume his best human friend loved knowing the blanket smelled of Carley but saw that the house was empty but hoped that they would return soon from college but he turned on the TV and saw Naruto was on as he watched liking the show but hoped things would be okay.

He was unaware that Baba was creating revenge for him because he'd stopped Rumpel but she gasped seeing he was with humans knowing both species didn't get along.

But Elphaba was nervous seeing Shrek with his human friends and knew that they'd helped her get over herself a little.

She needed to warn them about what Baba was up to as she left Far, Far Away.

* * *

Shrek woke later that afternoon with a jolt after another dream about the alternate Far, Far Away and sweat dripped off his face as he went to gry a drink but saw Carley talking to somebody and saw it was Elphaba as his body trembled with fear but wondered what the witch was doing here but he shivered seeing Leah join him in the kitchen.

"Hey you okay?

You look pale." she said.

"I-It's nothing Leah.

Why is Elphaba... here?" he asked her.

"She said something about Baba trying to take over Far, Far Away and that she was after you but I think she wanted you to be safe." she told him.

He nodded in reply but she had a feeling he didn't trust witches after what had happened in alternate Far, Far Away as she understood but she saw him sweat more as she placed a hand on his shoulder but felt better as he went to the living room for a while and heard Carley talking to Elphaba and hearing cackling.

But he saw somebody else was here as he saw a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior with long tendril like dark hair and wearing a suit of armour but he relaxed seeing her here.

She knew that the witches scared him but hadn't told Carley as he knew she wouldn't give the same respect to him as she always did but the Ogreix Warrior knew Carley would always care about him no matter what.

"Thanks Ogre Child." he told her.

"It's okay Shrek-chan.

I know how you feel because the witches were chasing you through the alternate Far, Far Away but I'm sure Elphaba isn't like Baba and the other witches." she reassured him.

He nodded seeing her hug Carley as she joined them but Shrek didn't show eye contact to Elphaba but the twenty two year old understood as Elphaba was staying with them for a while but the Ogreix Warrior understood seeing him go upstairs as she saw Leah go after him...


End file.
